


easy living

by signsoflife



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsoflife/pseuds/signsoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team bonding, or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilebones/gifts).



> This is basically just cleaned up chatfic.

Ebs and Hallsy have hooked up a couple times, just casually, over the summer, but they're back in Edmonton and they haven't really talked about it. At all. 

Some of the guys come over after camp one day, just to play some video games and hang out. "Team bonding," Jonesy insists, seriously. Maggie comes, him and Linus, and he's one of the last ones to leave, waving Linus away when he tells Maggie he's leaving. 

They've been drinking some, off and on through the afternoon, and Maggie just isn't all that surprised when Ebs starts kissing Hallsy over on their side of the sofa.

Hallsy goes bright red, but Ebs just pulls him back in, hand on Hallsy's cheek. His other hand goes to Hallsy's dick, which is totally hard. Maggie is all the way on the other end of the couch, but this is so much better than NHL 11. 

It's a few minutes, but Ebs finally stops kissing Hallsy and then gives him this look that Maggie can't read at all. Hallsy just bites his lip and then after a second nods.

And then all of a sudden Ebs is up in Maggie's face and he's grinning that stupid Ebs grin and Maggie can't help grinning back at him as Ebs settles into his lap. "Yeah?" Ebs says, his hands resting on Maggie's thighs. Maggie just nods, maybe a little frantically, because _yeah_.

Ebs kisses him then, his fingers pulling at Maggie's fly as his tongue slides Maggie's mouth open. Hallsy makes a tiny noise and Ebs stops for just a second to look over. Maggie does too and Hallsy's still over in his spot, eyes wide. Ebs' hand presses hard against Maggie's dick through his jeans and his eyes are still on Hallsy, even as he wraps his hand around Maggie's dick and starts jerking him slowly in the confines of his jeans.

Maggie thrusts up into his hand and makes a little "hey, hey," sound, and god, Ebs is so hot like this. Hallsy too, his eyes dark, a little wide, but not as much as earlier, and his body is super tense, tenser than it should be with all the alcohol they've had.

Ebs kisses him again, tugging at Maggie's pants until there's enough room to actually get his dick out, and then he takes his hand off Maggie's dick and Maggie totally does not make a stupidly disappointed sound. But Ebs just grins at him, face smug, and spits onto the palm of his hand before reaching down to curl it back around Maggie. 

"Oh fuck," Maggie says, and tips his head back against the couch. This is definitely not what he was expecting tonight to be. He can hear the tiny sounds Hallsy is making, broken little moans that are setting the rhythm of Ebs' hips against Maggie's thighs.

"Hallsy," Maggie says, his voice rough. His hands tighten around Ebs' biceps and Ebs says, "Hallsy. Hallsy, c'mere." Maggie doesn't open his eyes, doesn't remember even when he shut them, but he hears Hallsy shuffling over towards them, feels the shift of Ebs' weight and then the heat of Hallsy against his side. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know that they're kissing; he can hear the slick sounds of their mouths opening against each other.

"Fuck," he says, and does open his eyes. Hallsy's jacking himself off, leaning into Maggie but also up into Ebs, his free hand wrapped around the back of Ebs' neck.

Maggie makes a terrible noise and tips his hips up into Ebs' fist twice before he comes.

"Gross, man," Ebs says, smiling. He wipes the come on Maggie's shirt and Maggie makes an indignant little sound, mostly without heat because goddamn, he feels good.

The weight on his thighs shifts again until Ebs is practically tipping over into Hallsy's lap. He knocks Hallsy's hand away from his dick and adds his own, jerking Hallsy quick and easy, like he does this all the time. Hallsy's eyes are mostly closed, but after a few strokes he pulls Ebs down to his mouth for a few slow, open-mouthed kisses that turn into nothing but them breathing into each other.

The rhythm of Ebs' hips goes a little off as Maggie watches, his fist stroking in perfect time as Hallsy thrusts up into him. 

"Ebs," Hallsy says. "Ebs, Ebs, Ebs." It's this tiny little chant that after a minute, maybe two, finally breaks off when Hallsy comes all over Ebs' hand and his own stomach.

"Fuck," Hallsy says, breathless. "Fuck."

Ebs mumbles something in response, twisting until his forehead is pressed against Hallsy's neck and rocking frantically against Maggie's thigh. His fingers go white on Hallsy's side, his shoulder, and it's only another minute before he comes, Hallsy rubbing soothingly at his hip and pressing blind kisses to wherever his mouth reaches.

Ebs sighs and blindly reaches out to pet Maggie, getting his belly instead of wherever he intended. Maggie hums a little at him and wishes his bed wasn't quite so far away.

"You're staying here tonight, eh?" Ebs says after a moment of nothing. He's still leaning into Hallsy, but he's got one eye squinted open at Maggie and there's a hint of a smile on his face. 

Maggie grins and says, "Only if you give me a fresh shirt," because of course his has come on it


End file.
